i'M not good enough
by EllyWrites
Summary: Sam's convinced that she isn't good enough for Freddie, and is trying to get over him. With Freddie returning her feelings, and Carly meddling, it's a lot harder than she thought... Seddie, post-iOMG.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

**A/N- Hello again my lovely fanfic readers! Firstly, thank you muchly for bothering to click my story :') secondly, if you've not read my other fics, you should know that I'm from England, so there may be the occasional error when it comes to like their grades and stuff. I try to keep it as American as I can though. Also, I uploaded this straight from my blackberry, so the spacing may be a bit weird. Anyway, this is following on from iOMG, but it isn't purely based on that. Now, read on ;D  
><strong>

_Disclaimer: iCarly isn't mine. Freddie is though. He's too sexy NOT to claim ownership to. But I'd best not, you know, in case I get arrested or some chizz._

…

**APRIL 9****TH**** SAM'S P.O.V.**

"Sorry."

"It's cool." 

Well. That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I'm not exactly sure WHAT I was hoping for, but it wasn't that. 

"I'm going to... Leave... Now." I said awkwardly as I slowly made my way towards the door. I didn't run. Sam Puckett doesn't run from anybody. I saw Freddie shake his head out of the corner of my eye, as though he was trying to come to his senses. I continued walking until a hand pulled me back by my wrist. 

"Sam..." Was all he said. I looked at him. Poor boy looked awfully confused. 

"Look. I've apologised. I'm sorry. Now let's just go finish the proje-" 

"Don't be sorry." He cut me off, and before I could say another word he pulled me towards him and pressed his lips against mine, kissing me with the same amount of force I used to kiss him earlier. I didn't fully realise what was happening until his hand dropped my wrist and wound around my waist to meet his other in an attempt to pull me even closer to him. Then I started kissing back, then I was unbelievably happy. But then I realised; I can't let this happen. I pulled back. 

"No Freddie... Don't... Do that..." I mumbled looking at the ground. 

"But Sam I-" 

"Just forget it." I interrupted him. I could tell he wasn't going to drop it, so I lowered my voice to almost a whisper and looked into his eyes. "Please."  
>I then turned back towards the door, leaving Freddie frozen to the spot looking somewhere between confused and upset. I got inside the building when I heard a shriek of <p>

"What the hell?" Carly. I guess I had some explaining to do. I dragged her down the hall and told her everything.

...

**MAY 6****TH**** FREDDIE'S P.O.V.**

It was a month later. Neither Sam or I had mentioned what happened. I wanted to so badly, but she clearly didn't. If she hadn't looked so vulnerable... Almost scared when she told me to 'forget it,' I would have said something. But I couldn't. She seemed so... Sincere. It was odd for Sam. Carly on the other hand... Well, she hadn't said anything, but she kept 'accidentally' pushing Sam in to me, or leaving us alone together. She knew something I didn't. Sam was still trying to keep up her nice act (I was still sure it was an act!) Hell, right now, she was looking through Carly's 'Pastel index cards' which she usually just threw away. She read one then looked to Carly before saying 

"So then Gibby will run out screaming 'I'm on fire' and then-" 

"We throw the potatoes at him and then he-" 

"Falls down and just lies on the ground so we say-" 

"'And that's why you shouldn't use potatoes to put out a fire when your friend is burning!'"  
>Yep, she was actually helping to do last minute planning for the show. And she was here an hour before it began, instead of 2 minutes before like usual. I narrowed my eyes at her. I wish I knew what she was up to. <p>

...

"Great show girls" I said 

"Thank you" they both replied. Sam smiled briefly at me; I don't think she knew that I saw. We made our way downstairs. 

"Ok, what film are we watching?" Carly asked. Tonight was the 1st Friday of the month; our movie night. 

"It's my turn to choose!" Sam smiled as she picked up her backpack and pulled several DVD's out. "I've bought Saw, Saw 2, The Grudge and Paranormal Activity. Which one?" 

"There's no way I'm watching ANY of those." Carly said firmly. 

"Aw come on Carly." I said. "There not that scary." She suddenly smirked and I could see that she was forming a plan in that sweet, yet devious little mind of hers. 

"Hey, I'm tired anyway. Why don't the two of you go over to Freddie's place and watch one? You could stay here, but Spencer will be back soon, and I think Socko is spending the night, so he'll be sleeping on the couch." She told us still smirking. 

"We don't have to watch a horror movie if you don't want Carl's" Sam said. See. Being nice and considerate. Again. 

"No no, its fine!" Carly replied, pushing both of us towards the door before opening it. "You just go watch it at Freddie's place." 

"Why can't we watch it in the studio?" Sam asked. 

"Bye!" Was all Carly said, as she pushed us into the hallway and slammed the door, looking very pleased with herself. Sam and I just stood there for a second, a little shocked. 

"Well then..." Sam began. "Let's go watch some horror movies!" And she walked over to my apartment and let herself in. "Where's Crazy?... I mean your mom?" 

"She'll be asleep by now. It IS almost 9 o'clock." I told her. 

"9 o'clock?" Sam snorted. I could see her coming up with insult after insult, but she just shook her head and threw herself on the couch. "You got movie food?" 

"Yep. Are popcorn and fatcakes ok?" 

"Craz- your mom let's you have popcorn and fatcakes?" She asked in disbelief. 

"No... I hide them in my room. They're only for when you come round anyway." I told her as I made my way to my bedroom to get my secret supply of Sam food. 

"We'll watch Saw first." She called to me. "Its not scary, just gross."  
>I returned to the living room as she was closing the DVD player, the 'Saw' DVD case lay open on the floor. I shuddered. "Come to mamma" she smirked as she reached out for the food I was carrying. For a second I thought she was talking to me. As if. I handed her the food, turned off the lights and sat beside her as she pressed play on the remote. I turned to look at her for a second. Look at the way her skin shone from the light of the T.V. Her blue eyes looked even brighter as the reflected the image playing on the screen. Her golden hair, curled the perfect amount, fell to below her shoulders. As I watched her, I couldn't help wondering what was going through her head the night she kissed me. I couldn't help wondering if she knew how much I wanted to kiss HER right now. A creepy, deep voice coming from the speakers of the TV saying 'Wanna play a game?' brought my attention back to reality, and I reluctantly looked away from Sam, and turned to watch the movie instead.<p>

...

The movie had been on a while now, I had screamed a few times, Sam had laughed a lot. My head was currently buried under her hair, my face pressed against her shoulder. 

"Ew. Ew. Ew." I repeated. The guy on the movie was sawing off his foot. Sam just laughed at him... I worry about her sometimes. 

"Oh come on Freddie! It's not THAT bad." I lifted my head off her and looked back towards the TV. 

"Sure... I just didn't want you... To be scared..." I lied, placing an arm around her shoulders as if to prove that I was trying to comfort her. She just laughed a little, and turned back to the movie. I was about to remove my arm from around her - I was only planning to leave it there for a second anyway, to prove a point - but she moved closer to me. I was shocked; I could feel her whole body pressed next to mine. Whether it was automatic reaction or what, I don't know, but I pulled my arm even tighter around her.  
>I was very disappointed when the movie ended and she stood up to put the next one in. I suddenly felt... Cold. I was very surprised (but awfully happy,) when she sat back beside me, lifted my arm, and placed it around her shoulders HERSELF, before wriggling as close to me as she could get. We stayed like this for the entire movie. We didn't even move when the credits began to roll. <p>

"Which one do you want to watch next?" I asked her, but I didn't get a reply. "Sam?" She'd fallen asleep. Cuddled up next to me. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face at the thought. But then, I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't let her sleep on the couch; that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me, so I turned towards her, placed my arm underneath her knees, and moved the one which was around her down her back and stood up. I then carried her, bridal style, to my bedroom before placing her on my bed. I looked at the empty space beside her, but I knew I shouldn't. So instead, I grabbed some pyjamas and a blanket before making my way back to my living room to sleep on the couch. I was at my bedroom door when I heard her stir slightly. 

"Night... Freddie" she mumbled before her breathing became heavy again. 

"Goodnight Puckett."

**A/N- Please believe me when I say that it gets better? The second chapter is nearly ready (which I prefer greatly to this one.) so if you want it, review! Oh, and before someone says that Sam is OOC, she's **_**purposely **_**acting that way. You hear her and Carly's conversation from the night of the kiss in the next chapter, so get reviewing, and I'll get uploading!  
><strong>

**Peace, Love, Seddie ;D**


	2. Why are stars so stupidly romantic?

_**Chapter 1: Why are stars so stupidly romantic?**_

**A/N- Hey! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, favourites and story alerts. I love you guys :) By the way, the bold part is the flashback. It felt kind of lame to actually write 'flashback'  
><strong>

_Disclaimer: Yes! I am actually Dan Schneider. Just thought I'd fool you all by setting up a fan fiction account. (Please note the sarcasm.) _

…**  
><strong>  
><strong>27<strong>**TH**** JUNE CARLY'S P.O.V.**

"I am SO glad we don't have to go back to THAT place until august" Sam sighed as she threw herself down on my couch. Today had been the last day of school before summer vacation.

"Me to." Freddie said as he sat down beside her. Directly beside her. Ugh! Why don't they just get together already?

"So come on Carls, what we gonna do? There are a bunch of house parties this week, and-"

"Sam" I cut her off. "I'm... Well... I'm kind of going to visit my Granddad... In Yakima... For the full 1st week..."

"What? Why? That's so-" she stopped when she realised she was shouting. "So... Awesome..." She finished, her face clearly showing that she didn't THINK it was awesome. She was still doing the whole 'act nice in front of Freddie' thing.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm sure Freddie will keep you entertained." I smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. She gave me a VERY dirty look, warning me to say no more. I didn't, but it was true. They'd be fine. In fact, I'm sort of glad that I'm leaving them alone together; it was part of my plan. You see, when I saw them kiss last month, Sam told me everything.

**"What the hell?" I shrieked. Sam didn't answer, she just dragged me away down the corridor to the girls bathroom. "Well?" I screamed, gesturing wildly with my hands.  
><strong>

**"I-" Sam began, but she stopped and looked at the ground. She took a deep breath before starting again. "Look, Carly. I've needed to get this out of my system for a while now, so I'm just gonna vent ok?"  
><strong>

**"That's fine." I told her. "I won't even speak until you're done."  
><strong>

**"Ok." She took another deep breath and began. "I like Freddie. Hell, I'm freakin' in love with the kid! It's not Brad, its Freddie. Always has been. But Freddie has always liked you, so I tried to stop myself liking him, but I couldn't! I just couldn't Carls! I started picking up on all his faults and being nasty about them, trying to convince myself that I don't need him! But it didn't work. So I found myself hurting him to be near him and arguing with him so that I'd be the centre of his attention. Then I stopped hurting him as much when I realised that our arguing had become flirting. It was obvious. Then we'd have all these STUPID little moments, like how we were each other's first kiss, or when he'd call me 'Princess Puckett' or bring me bacon! Stupid things like that gave me hope! But then I realised, that's not want I want! Little 'moments' and flirting! I'm in love with the boy. So I've been trying to be nice, since that's apparently what he likes, just waiting for him to notice, but just then he came out with all this stuff about me putting my feelings out there, and how I don't know if the person I like is gonna like me back, and I just kissed him. I just had to. But I shouldn't have! I shouldn't have..." She finished, running a hand through her hair. I took several seconds to take in all this new information took a few deep breaths and squeezed my eyes closed to prevent me from passing out, then replied.  
><strong>

**"Why shouldn't you? He kissed you back!"  
><strong>

**"Don't you see Carly? He shouldn't have! I'm not good enough for him! He needs someone like you; someone who's actually gonna get somewhere!" She let out a laugh as though it was obvious. "Chizz I'm so stupid..." She shook her head.  
><strong>

**"...Not good enough? What? Sam, you're perfect!" I told her.  
><strong>

**"Don't make me laugh Carls! I'm not! Look, this is our last year of school before we go to college and I know Freddie is going to get into some big fancy one, where he can be all nerdy. But you know how much of a stupid polite 'gentleman' he is! He wouldn't leave me! If we were together he'd stay, just for me. Someone like you could go with him. I'd be holding him back." I took hold of both her shoulders and moved her directly in front of me.  
><strong>

**"What are you talking about? You're clever Sam! Unbelievably so! You could get into any college or university but that doesn't even matter right now why are you thinking so far into the future? You and Freddie... Just go back. Tell him what you told me before, and sort this out."  
><strong>

**"No. I told him to forget it. If he doesn't... Well. I'm just gonna have to stop hanging around with him. I need to get over him. I'm never going to have him, I don't even DESERVE him, so I need to pretend like nothing happened."  
><strong>

**"You've got to be joking! You can't do that! You're just going to start your arguments and fighting again and-" she cut me off.  
><strong>

**"No. I need to stop the 'arguing' it was my way of flirting. And the fighting. I'm just going to try to be his friend. How else am I going to get over him?"  
><strong>

**"So you're going to keep up this 'nice' act? I thought that was to make him like you in the first place!"  
><strong>

**"It was... But I can't go back to complete normal can I? I'm just going to treat him like a friend. Now, I've got a project to finish." She said, as she turned to leave the bathroom.  
><strong>

**"Sam! You can't just act like this never happened!" I shouted.  
><strong>

**"Like WHAT never happened?" She turned and raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head, exasperated.  
><strong>

**"I'm going to get the two of you together. One way or another, I'll make you realise that you are good enough." I told her. She was already walking away, but she heard me. I know she did. **

So, I need to get them together. Freddie obviously likes her, and I need to make her realise just how awesome she is. Normally I would've made up some excuse for why I couldn't go to Yakima, but I thought I should leave them alone for a little while, in case they see sense without my meddling... uh... I mean Help...

**28****th**** MAY SAM'S P.O.V.**

"See ya Carls. Have fun." I said, trying to sound happy, but it just came out flat. She got into the front seat of spencer's car, closed the door and rolled down the window. 

"Quit being so moody. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with Freddie... Maybe you could have another movie night and sleep at his place..." She winked. 

"Oh shush." I said rolling my eyes. Spencer arrived carrying 2 of Carly's bags. He threw them onto the back seat before climbing into the car. 

"Don't look so down Sam! I'm just dropping Carly off, so I'll still be at home if you get bored and want to come over!" He smiled. 

"Yeah... Maybe." I said flatly. "See you later." I stepped back from the car and waved as they drove away. I turned back towards Bushwell, about to go to Freddie's... But then I remembered about trying to get over him. That wouldn't happen if I ended up falling asleep at his place and waking up in his bed again. I know nothing happened, but still... I decided to go home, and visit him the next day instead.

**29****th**** MAY FREDDIE'S P.O.V.  
><strong>  
>"Ugh!" I moaned loudly as I felt something heavy fall- no JUMP on top of my previously sleeping form. <p>

"Come on Fredhead! Rise and shine!" I heard. I rubbed my eyes before opening them to see that it was Sam who had jumped on me. Clearly her idea of a good way to wake me. I could still feel the entire weight of her body on mine, the quilt separating us. 

"What time is it?" I mumbled, propping myself up, placing my elbows behind me. 

"I don't know, but I'm awake so it probably is no longer morning" she smiled at me, resting her chin on her hands, her elbows on my chest. 

"And you're here waking me because...?" 

"Because Carly left last night, today is the first day of vacation and I need entertaining!" After she said this, we both seemed to become aware of our current positions. She quickly slid of me and stood at the foot of my bed, whilst I wished she would have stayed where she was. "And you got a car so..." I climbed out of bed and she raised her eyebrows at me. I looked down at myself to see why, when I realised I was shirtless. I quickly pulled on a penny-tee before heading to my kitchen. She followed and perched on the counter top. 

"So where you taking me?" She asked, swinging her legs. 

"Uh... I don't know..." I replied, picking up a note my mom had left for me. 'Freddiebear. I've gone to work. There's muesli in the fridge. Please keep the phone next you while you are eating it, with 911 typed so that you can call an ambulance if you choke. I will be home later! Love you, mom.' I shook my head and went to get my breakfast from the fridge. 

"I think we should just drive somewhere. Like anywhere... See where we end up. But we've gotta take food. We could stop and eat it somewhere." She said, watching me grab a spoon and take a seat at the table. 

"You mean like go on a picnic?" I asked her. 

"Well, if you WANT to sound like a pansy and call it that, I guess..." She smirked at me. She was TRYING to be nice, but she did keep forgetting. I laughed and went into my bedroom to get changed. When I arrived back in my kitchen, Sam had her head inside my fridge, searching for something. 

"What the chizz is with all this healthy crap?" She asked. 

"You act like you've never met my mother Sam." I said, before walking over and pulling her out of my fridge by her waist. "But its ok. I have fatcakes and a bunch of other stuff for you in my room, and I'm sure you could go across the hall and steal some of Spencer's food." 

"Ok" she smiled, and left my apartment to raid the Shay's kitchen. I went into my room and got out my Sam-food. She came back with some (surprise surprise) ham and some other stuff. Once she decided we had enough, we left for my car. 

"Where do you plan on us going exactly?" I asked her. 

"I told you, just drive! If we see somewhere nice, we'll stop." I pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Well, at least tell me which direction I should go in." I said. 

"Turn right. Get us out of the city!" She said, before switching on the radio, and turning the volume up high.

We'd been driving for about 2 hours. Sam hadn't wanted to stop anywhere that we had passed, and she'd already eaten pretty much all the food. 

"Come on Sam! We can't drive all day!" I said, getting a little tired. 

"Oh hey, stop here!" She said, pointing out of her window at what appeared to be a forest. 

"I don't know if we're allowed in there... There's no place to park or anything." I said. She sighed. 

"Just pull over!" I did as she said and got out of car in time to see her running into the trees. I eventually caught her up. 

"So... What? Are we stopping here?" I asked. 

"Don't be boring! Let's go really far in!" She beamed excitedly, bouncing on her toes. I rolled my eyes and followed her through the trees. We walked for about half an hour before Sam stopped so suddenly, I walked right into her. 

"Wow..." She whispered. I stepped back so I could see what she was looking at. It was a small lake surrounded by huge rocks. It really was a nice place. "We can stop here." She said, running to perch on the edge of one of the rocks, her feet dangling over the edge, but not reaching the water. 

"Finally." I muttered as I followed and sat beside her. I turned to look at her. She had lay back of the flat surface of the rock, and was chewing on a fatcake that she had pulled from goodness-knows-where. I then turned back to face the water. It was a very pretty sight; however, I'd rather still be looking at Sam. Gah. Cheesy. We sat and just chatted for a while, when Sam suddenly stood up. 

"I am boiling!" She said. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty hot to." I said. It was May After all. I looked back at Sam, who was looking across the water, when she (very suddenly) began to lift her purple t-shirt over her head revealing her black bra underneath. "Sam!" I exclaimed, automatically turning my head. After a few seconds, I glanced back at her, only to see that she'd removed her converse and was now shimmying out of her jeans, until she was stood in just her underwear. "What are you doing?" I asked in shock. She answered by winking at me, then jumping straight from the edge of the rock, into the lake below. 

"It's too hot to just sit there! And this water is freezing!" She said after pushing her still dry hair back. 

"Sam, it could be dirty!" I told her. 

"Don't be stupid, it's perfectly clear! I can see the ground." She was right; it was perfectly clear. Clear enough for me to be able to see every inch of her barely covered body. "Hey Benson. Eyes up." She warned, treading the water. 

"Um... Sorry..." I said trying to concentrate on anything but her. She just laughed. 

"So are you and your teenage boy hormones coming for a swim or what?" She asked, floating on her back. 

"I don't want to get my clothes wet." I replied. 

"Well take them off then." She sighed. 

"Wh-what?" I exclaimed. 

"Ugh, not all of them you dirty-minded idiot." She said, attempting to splash me. 

"Uh... Yeah, of course... Sorry." I mumbled, trying to clear my head. It was unbelievably hard to do so with Sam floating in front of me, wearing underwear which left little to the imagination. 

"Come on then!" She shouted, before swimming away. I stood up and removed my shoes and my shirt. Leaving my three-quarter length jeans on, I jumped into the water with her. She swam back over to me, about to say something, but she stopped. I noticed her gazing at my chest. 

"Hey Puckett. Eyes up." I smirked. 

"Oh shut up Freddiefer." She splashed me. So I splashed her back. "Ohh no. I'm sorry about this, but you asked for it." She smirked before throwing her arms up from under the water and sending a huge wave of water at me. I shook my now soaked hair in an attempt to get rid of some of the water, and rubbed my eyes dry. When my vision returned, all I could see was Sam with a huge grin on her face. 

"Uncalled for!" I spluttered. 

"Not really." She laughed, before turning to swim away. 

"Not so fast Puckett." I said, before diving under the water and grabbing her ankle. I pulled her below the surface with me. When she was close enough, I grabbed her around her waist with both arms and pushed off the ground back up to the surface. 

"YOU'VE GOT MY HAIR SOAKING!" She yelled, pushing it back, out of her face when we resurfaced. I held her against me still, smirking at her. 

"I didn't think you were the type of girl to care so much about hair." 

"Yeah well..." She sighed. "It's hard to keep it looking so awesome!" We both started to laugh as I pulled one of her wet curls (although, it couldn't really be called a curl anymore, more of a limp wave) in front of her face. She looked down at how close together we were pressed, and she seemed to become aware of my arm wrapped tightly around her, as she stopped laughing before pushing me away and climbing out of the lake, muttering something to herself that sounded like 'Don't do this Puckett. It's wrong. It means nothing.' I don't think I was supposed to hear. I watched as she climbed back up the rock we were sitting on earlier and lay down, before getting out and following her. 

"You ok?" I asked cautiously, lying down next to her. 

"Yeah, I just need to dry off before I can put my clothes back on, and the sun will be going in soon." She replied. There wasn't much sun anyway, this place was in the middle of a forest, so the trees were blocking most light, but she'd managed to find a patch of sun to lie in, where there must have been a gap in the trees. We lay in silence for a while. Not awkward, just... Silence.  
>After an hour or so, I turned my head and ran my eyes up and down her body. She was so perfect. So slim that her stomach dipped in the middle, yet not so slim that she didn't have curves. Believe me, she HAS got curves. In all the right places... And her skin was glistening from the thin layer of water which remained covering her. It took all my effort to not just... Touch her. My fingers reached ever so slowly towards her hand, but I quickly became aware of what I was doing and pulled my hand away, turning my head to look back up at the canopy of trees, and patches of sky. <p>

"I..." I began. 

"You what?" She asked after waiting a moment to see if I'd continue. Neither of us looked at the other, both remained on our backs, staring upwards. 

"I... I don't know. Never mind." I replied. And the truth is, I didn't know. I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't know what. If I bought up the kiss, she'd kill me. But I needed to. I needed to know how she felt. "Sam listen I-" 

"Hey look... The stars are coming out." She said quietly, pointing upwards. I saw through one of the gaps in the trees that stars were indeed beginning to scatter across the now light purple sky. "Pretty, huh?" 

"Doesn't someone sound like quite the girly-girl?" I smirked even though she couldn't see me. 

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to think the stars look pretty?" She asked. 

"Yeah, its just not the type of thing you'd normally say." 

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm TRYING to be nice. I could easily go back to being constantly nasty if you wanted me to... But I'm trying to be different." 

"I don't want you to be different." I said automatically. Ugh, I'm an idiot. 

"What do you mean?" She sounded confused. 

"It's like when Carly made you all girly... It's not you. I like you the way you are." I explained. I glanced over at her. Her face stayed expressionless. When I realised I wasn't going to get an answer, I turned my head back towards the now deep blue sky. It was a beautiful sight, it really was, but all I was aware of was Sam, lay beside me. My fingers subconsciously began to reach out again towards hers, and before I could stop my self, they had slipped under her hand. She didn't react for a moment or two, and even then she didn't say anything. I just felt her hand tighten around mine. She kept her eyes straight up and she didn't say a word as though nothing had happened, but she was definitely holding my hand back. I smiled to myself. We lay like this for another short while, until I heard a buzzing sound pierce the silence from a metre or so away. Sam immediately dropped my hand, as though the noise had brought her back to reality. I went to retrieve my vibrating phone from where I'd left it with my shirt and shoes. A missed call from my mom. I pressed the call button whilst looking up to see that Sam was now sat up, fully clothed, tying her converse laces. 

"Freddie! Where are you? It's dark out! You should be home! Its 30 seconds past your curfew young man!" My mom shouted down the phone. 

"Yeah I'm sorry... I just.. Lost track of time. I'll be home soon." I told her, but I was concentrating on Sam. She seemed angry at herself.

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

"Yeah, see you soon mom." Freddie put his phone into his pocket. "You ok?" He asked me as he pulled his shirt on. 

"Fine." I replied shortly, standing up. Ugh, why was I so stupid! I was SUPPOSED to be getting over him. I was SUPPOSED to be being all nicey-nice so that we couldn't flirt, but we could still be friends. Apparently that wasn't working. 

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked looking concerned. He reached out to place his hand on my shoulder, but I batted it away. 

"I'm fine! Ok? Just take me home please. It's late." I snapped, turning around to make my way back to his car. I didn't want to be so nasty, but I'd gone and stupidly let us get all close. We'd been holding hands and lay under the stars... If that wasn't bad enough he'd seen me in my underwear. Yeah, great job at this whole 'just friends' thing Sam.  
>The car ride home was shorter than on the way here as there was less traffic, but it seemed Longer, as we both just sat in silence. And not the nice kind like before. Freddie looked worried. He probably wondered what he had done to upset me... It wasn't his fault.<br>We pulled up outside my house. 

"You sure you want to go straight home? We didn't get to watch all those films the other night since SOMEONE fell asleep." He smirked, poking me, clearly trying to make me happier with him. 

"Not tonight Freddie." I sighed, getting out of his car. "See you later." I watched his face fall before he drove away. I felt very guilty, but it was for his own good. Ugh, I hate 'feelings' so much! This is why I despise being all girly and 'falling in love' - you always end up with a broken heart.

**A/N- Sorry about that kinda cheesy ending ;) Please review! For the children D:**

**Peace, Love, Seddie ;D**


End file.
